


because we're both listeners

by morningwish



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: It's a peaceful night in Khao's condo, when suddenly Podd asked Khao about his past relationship.
Relationships: Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	because we're both listeners

Malam itu terasa lebih damai dari biasanya. Podd mengantar Khaotung pulang ke condonya. Seperti kebiasaan mereka beberapa bulan terakhir, Podd memutuskan untuk sekalian menginap saja mengingat ia akan menghabiskan satu bahkan hingga dua jam ekstra untuk menembus malam bila ia ingin kembali ke kediamannya. 

"Aku menginap ya," Sebuah kalimat dari Podd yang lantas dijawab dengan anggukan kecil berkali-kali dan senyum lebar pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku sampingnya. Gestur yang tak pernah gagal membawa senyum lebar di kedua belah bibir Podd. Bila tak ingat kedua tangannya harus tetap mengendalikan setir, Podd pasti akan merengkuh kedua sisi wajah Khaotung dan menggumulnya gemas.

Demikian, dan kini Podd sudah terduduk santai di sofa yang terletak tepat di hadapan televisi Khaotung. Membiarkan elektronik itu menyiarkan tayangan tengah malam yang jujur saja tidak terlalu Podd ingat apa, sebuah drama tentang perselingkuhan istri seseorang mungkin? Entahlah. Karena kini kedua pandang Podd sedang terfokus pada ponselnya. 

Tak lama Khaotung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia sampirkan di pundak. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Podd menengadahkan wajahnya. Pandang mereka bertemu, dan satu lagi senyum lebar yang Khaotung berikan pada sang pria. Tanpa sadar kedua mata milik yang lebih tua meruntut bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat. Tubuhnya terbalut piyama bermotif kotak-kotak, dengan rambut yang terlihat masih setengah kering, dan rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya, khas seseorang yang baru saja membasuh diri dengan air hangat. Khaotung melangkah ke arah sang pria, Podd tidak bisa mengusir senyum di kedua belah bibirnya. Aroma floral dari shampo yang dikenakan Khaotung kini memenuhi ruangan, menari-nari di kepala Podd. Membuat sang pria tanpa sadar menegakkan duduknya, dalam hati bersiap bila saja Khaotung ingin duduk di pangkuannya. 

"Pa nonton apa?" Podd sedikit mencelos ketika Khaotung akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di lantai, tapi senyumnya kembali ketika pemuda berperawakan ramping itu kini menyandarkan dagunya di pangkuannya. Podd mengulurkan tangannya, tak lagi hendak menyiakan kesempatan untuk mengusap puncak kepala Khaotung. Podd tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, pikirannya terdistraksi pada helai-helai rambut Khao yang masih terasa basah di tangannya. Kebiasaan, padahal Podd saja tahu bahwa Khaotung menaruh pengering rambutnya di laci atas kamar mandinya. Podd tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda di hadapannya itu, dan tanpa sadar senyumnya melebar.

"Tidak tahu, tadi Pa malah main hp." Akhirnya Podd menjawab dengan jujur, bagaimana televisi hanya menemani sunyi tanpa mendapat perhatiannya tadi. 

"Kalau begitu Khao nonton youtube ya. Khao mau lihat video covernya P'Puim." Podd mengangguk, dan Khao menegakkan tubuhnya untuk meraih remote TV di sisi Podd. Kini Khao menggeser duduknya, masih duduk di lantai, namun kini ia beralih memunggungi Podd setelah memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kaki Podd. Podd bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh kecil itu sedikit bersandar di kaki kirinya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Podd saja, tapi Podd selalu merasa bahwa setiap mereka bersama, Khao tidak pernah memutus sentuh mereka. Meskipun ketika Khao tak memberikan fokus seluruhnya kepada Podd. Asumsi Podd, Khao melakukan itu untuk mengkonfirmasi keberadaannya? Entah, Podd sendiri tidak yakin dengan alasannya. Apapun itu, Podd diam-diam menyukai kebiasaan kecil Khao yang satu itu.

"Pa bantu keringin rambut Khao ya." Khao sedang fokus mengoperasionalkan televisi di hadapannya ketika tiba-tiba Podd berujar demikian, dan Podd bisa melihat bagaimana senyum lebar kontan terulas di wajah sang pemuda yang lebih kecil. Podd tidak tahan untuk meloloskan sebuah tawa tanpa suara ketika melihat hal itu. Sepertinya Khao memang benar-benar sengaja tidak mengeringkan rambutnya agar Podd saja yang melakukannya. Pemuda kecil itu, selalu punya cara untuk menarik Podd mendekat, dan Podd pula dengan senang hati menari di bawah untai rasa mereka.

Khao mengangguk, reaksi retoris yang sudah Podd duga beberapa detik sebelumnya. Sang pria mengulurkan lengan, menggapai pada handuk di pundak Khao seraya menggeser duduknya mendekat pada sang pemuda mungil. Kedua telapak tangan Podd menggumul hampir seluruh permukaan kepala Khaotung dengan mudah. Kecil, terkadang Podd takut bahwa sentuhnya bisa melukai pemuda di hadapannya itu. Namun Khaotung terus saja membuktikan bahwa sang pemuda menikmati setiap detik presensinya di sisi. Apresiasi dan afeksi yang tak pernah pemuda mungil itu tutupi untuknya. Podd bisa merasakannya, seluruhnya, Khaotung selalu jujur kepadanya. Seperti lembar-lembar buku yang terbuka, dan entah mengapa Podd ingin terus memahami setiap kata yang tertoreh di sana. Terkadang membingungkan, tapi lebih sering membuatnya terhanyut dalam bahagia. 

Podd ingin tahu seluruhnya.

"Khao, Pa boleh tanya?"

Podd tiba-tiba berucap di tengah alunan suara merdu Puimek dari televisi di hadapan mereka. Khao yang sebelumnya terfokus pada tontonannya kini memalingkan wajah pada Podd. Jujur saja Podd ragu tentang apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sang pemuda, dan sepertinya hal itu terbaca oleh Khaotung. Karena sang pemuda mungil kini memilih untuk menghentikan tontonannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Podd. 

"Ung! Tanya apa Pa?" Khao bergumam dengan nada bicara yang berada di antara riang dan penasaran. Pemuda itu masih belum bisa menebak apa yang ingin Podd tanyakan kepadanya.

Sementara Podd masih belum bisa memutuskan hendak lanjut menanyakan hal yang kini menggantung di kepalanya atau tidak. Tentang sesuatu yang ia lihat di media sosial beberapa saat lalu. Tentang sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin sekali Podd tanyakan kepada Khaotung bahkan sejak sebelum mereka kembali dekat dan menguntai rasa seperti sekarang. Beberapa saat yang lalu Podd mendapati Frank mengunggah fotonya yang tengah berpose bersama Khaotung, diikuti caption yang menyatakan rindu kepada Khaotung. Seketika memorinya kembali pada bertahun lalu, di pertemuan ketiga Podd dengan Khaotung di kelas seni peran. Podd ingat bagaimana pemuda mungil tersebut terus saja menempel pada seorang tersebut. 

"Sebenarnya dulu hubungan Khao sama Frank itu apa sih?" Podd ingat ketika pada suatu hari, ia menyaksikan Frank dan Khaotung duduk bersisian hanya berdua dengan Frank yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Khaotung saat kelas seni peran sudah berakhir. Juga bagaimana dari sekian banyak teman Khaotung di kantor, ibu Khao hanya menerima permintaan pertemanan Frank di akun pribadinya yang terkunci. 

"Ummm... Kita teman dekat." Podd tidak bisa membaca ekspresi yang kini terulas di wajah Khaotung. Entah karena Podd denial tentang dirinya yang mendapati paras riang itu perlahan meredup setelah pertanyaannya, atau Khaotung memang tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa terhadap pertanyaannya. Apakah Khaotung juga ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri?

"Sedekat apa?" Selama sepersekian detik, Podd sempat memikirkan untuk menyudahi topik tersebut, tapi kedua mulutnya bergerak lebih cepat ketimbang otaknya. 

Begitu mendengar tanya tersebut, Khao perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya kembali pada pangkuan Podd. Saat itulah Podd bisa melihat keraguan pada raut wajah Khaotung. Tanpa Podd sadari, lengan kirinya mengulur dan kembali menggapai pada puncak kepala Khao. Jemarinya menyusuri helai-helai setengah kering surai sang pemuda, berbagi hangat. Seakan ingin memberi jaminan pada sang pemuda bahwa apapun ceritanya nanti, Podd sama sekali tidak keberatan mendengarnya.

Dengan wajah yang masih bersandar di pangkuan Podd, Khao menengadahkan pandangnya pada sepasang mata milik yang lebih tua di hadapannya itu. Seakan hendak mengkonfirmasi apakah ia benar bisa mengatakan apapun yang kini sudah menggantung di ujung lidahnya atau tidak. Podd lantas tersenyum, sekali lagi memastikan tanpa kata, bahwa Khaotung bisa menceritakan apapun untuk menjawab tanyanya.

"Dulu, Khao pernah suka sama Frank, tapi Frank sukanya sama Drake. Hehe." Akhirnya tanya itu terjawab dalam gumam. Nyaris berbisik, tapi Podd masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Podd sempat tertegun sejenak dengan jawaban Khaotung. Sebenarnya sedikit banyak Podd sudah menduga jawaban tersebut, meski pada awalnya Podd kira Franklah yang punya rasa kepada Khaotung. 

"Frank tahu tidak kalau Khao suka?" Podd masih mengulaskan jemarinya pada puncak kepala Khaotung, seraya menyambung tanya. 

"Tidak, sebelum Khao sempat bilang, Frank sama Drake sudah berpacaran." Khao lanjut berbisik. Tak ingin membuat suasana semakin sendu, Podd mencoba meringankan atmosfer di antara mereka.

"Aw, berarti Khao patah hati dong?" 

"Hehe." 

Candaan Podd hanya dibalas dengan cengir oleh sang muda. Selanjutnya Podd tak berbicara apapun, begitu pula dengan Khao. Hanya keduanya yang saling menatap dalam sunyi, dengan jemari Podd yang kini justru memainkan helai-helai rambut di puncak kepala Khaotung. 

Dalam diamnya Podd mulai merangkai asumsi. Mengingat Khaotung selalu bercerita tentang apapun kepada mamanya, Podd bisa menyimpulkan kalau mamanya tahu mengenai kisah Khaotung tentang Frank. Ya, mungkin saja inilah alasan mengapa hanya Frank dan dirinya yang mendapat akses ke akun pribadi sang ibunda. Podd pribadi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu, ia hanya sekedar penasaran saja. Melihat reaksi Khao terhadap pertanyaannya, sepertinya Khao lah yang kurang nyaman dengan topik ini. Sudah cukup yang ingin Podd ketahui, Podd tidak akan melanjutkan percakapan yang mungkin tak ingin disentuh oleh Khao.

"Terus,” Oleh karena itu kini Podd mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Khaotung. Memenggal kalimat yang hendak terucap sembari menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Khaotung, menangkap kembali pandang yang sempat dialihkan pemuda mungil itu ke arah lain. Senyum hangat di wajah Podd berangsur berubah menjadi senyum tengil ketika Khao kembali menatapnya. 

“Kalau sekarang Khao sukanya sama siapa?" Tatapan tak berdosa dari Podd yang sama sekali tidak singkron dengan senyum tengilnya kontan mengundang tawa kecil dari Khaotung. Pemuda kecil itu sangat tahu apa yang Podd coba lakukan saat ini. Melihat tawa itu, Podd tahu bahwa Khao tak lagi dirundung sendu.

"Pa kan sudah tahu." Kini Khaotung yang balas mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya pada Podd. Pemuda mungil itu benar, Podd sudah sangat tahu jawaban atas tanyanya. Bagaimana pemud mungil itu perlahan tapi pasti mengeliminir jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka. Pula bagaimana pandang dari kedua manik kembar Khaotung beralih fokus dari matanya, kini justru bergulir turun pada ranum kemerahan miliknya. 

"Nggak tahu, Pa lupa. Coba diingetin." Khaotung jarang sekali mengutarakan perasaannya lewat kata-kata, dan Podd sangat tahu tentang hal itu. Podd menarik wajahnya mundur barang beberapa inchi. Hal itu berhasil membuat Khao menengadahkan pandangnya kembali ke mata Podd. Lantas pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menantang. 

Khao tahu apa yang coba Podd lakukan kepadanya, dan pemuda mungil itu langsung mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menggapai pada tengkuk Podd. Khaotung menahan wajah Podd untuk mengambil jarak lebih jauh lagi, dan Podd tak juga hendak melakukannya. Podd yang memulai duluan, dengan sebuah kecup sekilas di sudut bibir Khaotung. Sang pria berniat mengulur permainan kecilnya, tapi tidak dengan pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Sebelum Podd sempat menarik wajahnya menjauh, Khao telah meruntut kecup-kecup lainnya dari pria yang lebih tua itu, seraya mengeliminir jarak yang tersisa di antara kedua tubuh mereka.

Tanpa memutus untai ciuman mereka, Khao merangkak naik ke pangkuan Podd. Di luar sana, Khao mungkin terlihat seperti seorang pemalu, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa pemuda di pangkuannya itu sesungguhnya tidak sepemalu itu. Faktanya, Khaotung memang tak pandai mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan lewat lisan, tetapi seluruh inchi tubuh pemuda tersebut tak pernah bisa berbohong di bawah sentuh Podd. Bagaimana pemuda itu terus memburu sentuh darinya. Menyambut cumbunya, menyamakan ritmenya dengan detak jantung mereka, dan membawanya berdansa dalam desir yang perlahan menaikkan suhu ruangan di sekitar mereka.

Podd menggapai kedua sisi pinggang Khaotung dan membawa tubuh mungil itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Podd bisa merasakan napas Khaotung yang tercekat ketika kedua hangat mereka bertemu di bawah sana. Jemari Khaotung menyusup di antara helai-helai rambut Podd, sementara tangan kanan Podd menyusup pada karet celana piyama pemuda mungil itu. Saat itulah Podd menyadari bahwa Khaotung tak mengenakan apa-apa di bawah celana piyamanya. Podd melepas ciumannya untuk menatap pada pemuda itu, seakan tak percaya bahwa Khaotung memang merencanakan bahwa malam mereka tak hanya berlalu dalam lelap. Khaotung hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatap pertanyaan sang Pria. Podd sudah hendak menarik napas untuk berkomentar, ketika pemuda dengan senyum tanpa dosa di hadapannya itu baru saja menggerakkan pinggulnya di bawah sana. Friksi yang saling mengadu, menuntut sentuh meski terhalang berlapis kain di antara mereka. 

Khaotung tidak melepas pandangnya dari kedua mata Podd. Sementara Podd bisa melihat binar di kedua manik kembar itu perlahan meredup, tergantikan dengan sebuah tabir yang seakan terus mengaburkan akal sehat Podd. 

_"Pa.. Let's do it..."_

* * *

fin.


End file.
